Miss you
by PureSirius
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry feels depressed, angry, and guily. What will happen when Hedwig shows up with a letter from Sirius? How did it get to Harry? ::COMPLETE::
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this is my first angst fic... I'm usually a happy-go-lucky kind of person so bear with me on this... try and be nice... but if it so horrible that you just can't help but flame me... flame I don't care....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Harry had just gotten back from one of his daily evening walks. This haad been his worst summer by far.  
  
"You weren't here for dinner boy." His uncle called from the kitchen when he heard the front door close.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just walked upstairs. He knew his uncle wouldn't force him to reply. Harry had barely spoken at all this summer. He mainly stayed outside and in his room.  
  
He walked into his room and saw Hedwig sitting on his bed. Harry gave her a sad smile as he walked over to his bed. His smile turned into a puzzled look as he spotted a letter in her beak. 'must be from Hermione' thought Harry, as he sat on his bed and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, 'This isn't Hermione's handwriting'. Harry thought I don't know if or how you are going to get this letter ('this is Sirius's!' Harry's hands began to shake) But I must tell you. Don't you think for one moment that my death was in any way your fault. You coming to get me after your vision showed your care for me and that you were willing to risk everything for me. I couldn't be prouder(at this Harry's eyes brimmed with tears). You are very much like your father Harry. Not only your looks either. He would have come after me as well. I only wish I was there for you in the beginning Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. You may be wondering why I didn't come back as a ghost. That is because if I did I would have to watch all the people I love and care about die, and I would be alone once again. No, I'd rather wait for you to join me. Which BETTER be for a very, very long time. I could write to you forever but, I have to stop sometime. I want to let you know that I am now naming Remus as your new godfather. He cares for you as much as I did, and James. He will also be more help than I was, considering he's not an escaped convict. The last thing I would like to tell you Harry is that I love you like a son. Take care of yourself, I'll see you again one day.  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry had read, and re-read the letter several times. Silent tears flowing down his cheeks. But one thought had crossed his mind, how did the letter get to him? 


	2. ch2

Ook..since ALL of you have asked for another chapter...HERE!! Lol... this WILL be the last chapter tho...

-----......-----

Harry stared at the letter and re-read it for what seemed to be the millionth time. 'How did I get this?' He thought to himself. It couldn't be a joke. This was defiantly Sirius's handwriting.

Sighing he set the letter on his nightstand and laid on his bed. Just as he closed his eyes he felt someone watching him.

Reopening his eyes he scanned the room, then felt some weight on his bed. He looked down and saw a shaggy black dog looking up at him, wagging his tail. Startled, he jumped back and the dog looked at him curiously.

"S...Sirius?" He gasped in surprise. He shook his head and back away even farther. No. It couldn't be him. Sirius was gone. He must be hallucinating or something.

Tilting its head the dog whined and nudged Harry's hand with his wet nose.

Harry blinked. If this dog wasn't real then how could he feel his nose?

The dog nudged his hand again and looked at him. Slowly raising his hand, Harry stroked the dog's fur, when he felt a collar on his neck. He looked at the metal tag and his eyes grew wide.

Padfoot.

"Sirius." He breathed,

The dog wagged his tail and licked his face. Then Harry noticed a note attached to the dogs' collar. Taking it off. He opened it and saw a letter written in handwriting he never saw before.

**_Dear Harry._**

**_I hope you are doing well, especially without Sirius there. I am very sorry I have not been there for you and now Sirius is gone as well. But your mother and I are watching over you, as well as Sirius and your friends._**

Harry gaped. His FATHER was writing him this letter. He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, but held them back.

_**You also have this spirit. It is known as Padfoot. It's the same spirit Sirius's nickname came from. This spirit came from beyond the veil, but he cannot go back. I hope you don't mind.**_

Harry smiled, he sensed some humor in that last statement. Of course he didn't mind.

_**He will offer you companionship and protection whenever you need it. I hope you are doing well, from what Sirius has told me you have had a very exciting life. I hope to see you again one day. A LONG time from now I might add.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Father**_

_**P.s**_

_**In case you were wondering, Sirius's last letter came from a spirit called the benuson, they are spirits they can bring letter from the dead to the living. You can be looking forward to more letters, though you cannot write to tell us your problems, we will know and help you best we can.**_

Harry read the letter again then stared at the dog. He didn't cry like he did when he received Sirius's letter. He couldn't explain why. He just didn't cry. His father had sent him this spirit to protect him; his face broke into a sad smile, as he looked at the dog, and scratched it behind the ear.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He set his fathers' note next to Sirius's. when a thought entered his mind. How was he going to explain this to the Dursley's?

As if the dog heard his thoughts the dog growled, when Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs for Harry to do the dishes.

Grinning, he shrugged. Oh well, they'll just have to deal with it.

----------..........----------

**Well...there ya go! It's a lame...SORRY! EVERYONE R/R since you all bugged me to update this! Lol...PEACE!**


End file.
